


I’m scared

by Vimini



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Meg/Evan is only shortly mentioned, Protective Susie is Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Susie notices something is bothering you and gets worried.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I’m scared

The Entity’s campfire roared and everybody’s heads rose in anticipation. The trial was going strong for the last 20 minutes, but there was only one person left still fighting, Frank making quick work of all the others. 

People noticed that the killer was more agitated than usually this time, so with only you being left, there was all reason to worry. After all, you were still fairly new to the competition, didn’t know all the tricks, not like the others did.

So one could only imagine the visage of shock painting their faces when you fell down from the sky onto a bush, bleeding all over and groaning in pain, but victorious.

Claudette was the first to approach you, rushing in with a med-kit to patch you up, a wide, worried smile on her face.   
“(Y/N)! Are you alright? What happened?” she questioned, helping you off the greenery. It wasn’t the best landing place, but at least The Entity didn’t throw you out onto a tree like it did to Jake once (and David… AND MEG).  
“Yeah, yeah thank you, Claudette.” you spoke, voice shaking slightly, groaning once your feet touched the ground, pain running through your legs. “I managed to, ugh, stab Frank right as he was passing the hatch and just jumped right down.” Both of you huffed a laughter and Claudette let Bill help you slug your way towards the campfire, setting you down a log.

Your legs were in a tragic condition, marked by a flurry of cuts and stabs, the most worrying being one in your calf, bleeding profusely, this one was the first on list of things Claudette needed to patch up, next was the deep stab in your shoulder that kept you from turning your head when something crunched in the forest, a twig, most likely, but that meant something was coming from the forest and there ain’t no animals in The Entity’s thicket.

With Bill’s groan you knew it was definitely one of the Killers, it was rare for any of them to visit, but it happened ever so often, especially with Evan coming to see Meg and occasionally Michael peering from behind the trees to stalk his sister or somebody who pissed him off during a trial, but managed to escape. The eldritch being in the sky always made sure that nobody would get hurt outside of trails though and killers could only enter survivor territory if given permission by at least one person.

You saw Claudette rise an eyebrow and smile, waving towards the forest and calling the travelers to make themselves at home, then going back to bandaging your already stitched calf. She was swift and precise and with the help of correct tools getting rid of a nasty wound was almost too easy, especially since The Entity didn’t really understand how certain things worked in detail, so morphine would just get rid of the pain with no side effects and antiseptics not only disinfected wounds, but also washed blood off of anything it touched. Nobody dared question this.

Sure enough you heard Meg giggle and in the corner of your eye you saw Evan lifting her in his arm, giving her a warm hug, those two were absolutely adorable.

“Woah, Frankie gotcha good, huh?” You jumped in place, Claudette groaning as you messed up one of the stitches on your shoulder, but there was no helping it with Susie suddenly appearing above you, bent over, her pink hair hanging down and tickling your cheeks.   
“Susie!” she giggled, hearing both anger and happiness in your voice, her masked face hiding her smile, hooded head tilting to the side slightly.  
“Ya pissed him of or something, babe?” She laughed and rose to walk next to you, not noticing the hint of nervousness in your slightly amused reaction.  
“Yeah… maybe.” your voice in naught but a whisper, as you shudder in recollection of what happened in the trail, the blood, the laughter, your shaking breath, and that mocking mask. That damned mask.

Susie sat next to you, reaching up to the white oval leather covering her face, taking it off with a happy huff before turning to you. Of all of The Legion she was the most willing to part with her ‘self’, just so your eyes could meet, so you could adore her soft, pink cheeks, her big, goofy smile, the gray of her irises and the colorful braces on her teeth, her hair falling onto her visage in a pink mess.  
You always adored looking at her, she was the most adorable thing in existence ( _though she insisted that was you or Bubba, that precious bastard_ ), yet her joyfulness fell quickly, noticing that there was something else claiming your gaze, other than her.

And she traced it back to the mask in her hands, dread slowly crawling up both your spines, her soft, scarred hand reaching out towards your face, inching you up to look at her, anxiety in her heart.   
“Sweetie? What’s wrong? Frank did something bad… _worse than usual?”_ She corrected herself, earning a fainting grin and a short chuckle. Her thumbs petted your jaw line softly, her brows furrowing as it dawned on her that you were sad or rather there was something off. “Are you angry at me?” she asked and your eyes shot up to hers, already filling with tears.   
“Oh no, no, no, no! Su! Never” you fretted over her, wiping the wet saltiness away from her precious cheeks, squishing her slightly. “Not at you, cutie pie. It’s just…” you stopped, letting a shaky breath escape your lungs. “I… I’m scared, Susie.”   
She blinked at your words, processing them slowly.  
“Of… the mask?” she remembered you starring and lifted the dirty thing, inspecting it with worry.  
“No, the mask is fine, yours at least, it’s quite adorable, actually.” you laughed, your hand reaching to her forearm and pressing her gently to put the thing down.  
“Then… The Legion?” another guess from her that you shook your head at, making her pout in confusion. “If the big guys are bullying you I oughta!!” she flared up and you laughed, hugging her tightly. Her excitement was obvious as she hugged you back, making sure to squeeze the air out of you and let you feel how much she loved you. Finally she let you go and her hand landed in yours, held in place with a light, anxious squeeze.

“I’m scared of Frank, babe.” her shoulders dropped and you spoke up before she could. “I know he’s your family, Susie, but… But he hates me.”

Her whole body shakes and you can read the panic in her eyes, fighting between keeping you close and running away in anger, unable to handle someone saying bad stuff about her ‘brother’, but she loved you enough to listen.   
“I **know** he likes hunting us, but every time he sees me he just… Goes feral! The match prior to this one he’s been chasing me for 10 solid minutes, before David knocked him out with a pallet and threw himself before me when I was about to be cut again, four times at that, but Frank just… Ignored him!” You huffed and Susie blinked a few times in confusion, letting you continue. “The other time he threw an Ivory Mori as an offering and I knew he wanted to use it on me, but Feng found a key and let us out the hatch…But today was just… “

You stopped, feeling Susie pulling you closer to her and laying her head on your shoulder, nodding for you to continue.  
“I think he burned an ebony… Everybody died so quickly and I was alone and he was just… He was laughing whenever he hit me and not in that creepy way he always does, but more like an actual, sadistic laughter, Su. Every time he hit me it was in a way that wouldn’t put me down, so I had to keep running and I had no idea what to do, nobody was with me and he was just… always there, behind me. Then I tripped and he picked me up, saying something about making me pay and I… I escaped but… What the hell, Susie?!” tears rolled down your cheeks and this time she was there to catch them, pulling you into a tight, warm embrace, shushing you and kissing your hair as you cried in panic. You were so smart and cunning that many killers often forgot you were new to this whole mess, Susie happened to be one of them. Seeing you cry made her own chest swell with sadness and rage.  
“It’s okay, babe, it’s fine.” She cooed, nuzzling against your (h/c) hair. “Listen, I’ll talk to Frank, okay? I will… I don’t know what I will, but if he has something against you or US I’m gonna kick his ass, alright?” she pulled away, giving you a big, fat kiss on your red cheeks, once again banishing tears from your face, you were too angelic to cry like this. “I’m going to make him piss his pants, (y/n)” she promised and the spark of sinister determination in her gray eyes let you know that she meant it.

You laughed, the sweet sound making your girlfriend swell with love and pride, pulling you in for a frenzy of kisses, making you a blushing mess and leading to Nea gagging in disgust at your unashamed displayed of affection. 

Soon after, unfortunately, the fire place roared again and you were both unpleasantly shocked to see the black tendrils crawl onto Susie’s body.   
“Aww, sorry, (y/n), Momma says I gotta go to work. See ya, pumpkin pie” she pouted and you nodded, letting her go with a joyful chuckle, wishing her good luck. Jake, David, Nea and Quentin were pulled in with her, leaving the camp a bit emptier.   
“Good luck…”

It felt like two days before The Entity called your name again, ordering you to join the fray. Seeing the orange lights and pumpkins scattered around Lampkin Lane made you groan slightly. Myers was a nightmare to face, everybody could agree on that. You never knew if he’d be a good boy and sacrifice people or if he’d just grab you and stab your guts out. It was almost like there were two of them and they just… looked identical.

Yet as the familiar heart beat rang in your head and you saw the killer, you stopped. The white hood, leather jacked and lanky frame let you know that this ain’t Mikey, but Frank, already chasing poor Laurie. He slashed her once, laughing at her wince, before turning to find another victim and… stopping. 

You both stood there, looking at each other, his fingers fidgeting around the handle of his hunting knife, obviously nervous.   
“Uh… Hi?” your voice made him stir and with a groan he made his way to you, but he wasn’t running, he was just… walking and you fought the urge to run, seeing determination in his movements. “You… You okay, Frank?”  
“Shaddap, will ya?” he growled, taking your arm and pulling it up slightly. “Ya made Susie angry at me, do ya know how scary she is when she gets angry?! A goddamned nightmare, lemme tell ya.” He hissed and ran his knife against your forearm, only hard enough to cut your sweater. Your brow rose at that in utter confusion. “Here, so Boss doesn’t think I didn’t hunt ya or whatever, now get fucking lost…I got people to kill.” with a growl he turned around, looking for another heartbeat and stopping for a second more. “If ya ain’t good to Su I’ll make your trails a livin’ hell.” was the last thing he said before running off to stab some unfortunate soul, leaving you scared, confused and so, so damn proud of your wonderful girlfriend.

The next time around you were the one to find the Killer’s grounds, Amanda leading you to your darling girl and the second your eyes met, she was being smothered by your hugs and kisses. What a wonderful girl. A precious angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girl and even though I'm not good at this whole writing thing I hope you liked this QvQ


End file.
